


Empress of Love and Beauty

by milkofthepoppop



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Rome, Alternate Universe - Historical, Emperor!Jon, Eventual Smut, F/M, Historical Inaccuracy, Loss of Virginity, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Priestess!Daenerys, Vestal Virgins, i don't know jack shit about ancient rome or its history so bear with me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 23:48:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20299960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkofthepoppop/pseuds/milkofthepoppop
Summary: Ancient Rome au that no one asked for. Emperor Jon and priestess Dany cannot fight their burgeoning love toward each other. Will they choose love over duty?





	Empress of Love and Beauty

Daenerys Targaryen was dutiful to her core. Maybe it was her mother leaving a small part of herself in her daughter. After all, the citizens of Rome did not forget Rhaella the Dutiful even to this day. Dany however, couldn't remember a thing about her mother who died giving birth to her. She only knew she was a great noble lady who tried to protect her daughter even in her deathbed by making her one of Vestal Virgins who was safe from the tumultuous political climate of the empire. It had worked splendidly until now. Dany only knew the comfort and privilege of being one of the most respected women in the realm. Her entire world resides inside of the atrium of Vesta's temple where she lived her whole life. Today, however, was one of the exceptional days when she was to be freed from the confines of the temple. To celebrate Emperor Jon's ascension to the throne and the defeat of treacherous praetorian guards, namely the Boltons and the Lannisters, gladiatorial combat was to happen in the arena. 

After being transported in a carpentum, a covered two-wheeled carriage, Dany and her best friend and fellow priestess Missandei were able to sit on a reserved place of honor which was not far from the ones for the emperor and his entourage. Vestal Virgins were always treated with utmost respect and care as their fancy carriage and designated seats demonstrate. From where she was seated, Dany could catch glimpses of the newly crowned emperor. She heard many things about him. However, she did not expect him to be so young. He looked about the same age as her. As if noticing her gaze, the emperor suddenly looked at her, his grey eyes unreadable. Remembering her place, Dany bowed her head in obedience, showing the perfect example of a respected and well-mannered priestess. After a few seconds, Dany gained enough courage to hold her head high again and yet the emperor was still looking at her. Dany felt herself flushing under his scrutinizing gaze. However, his eyes soon left her as a horn blew to signify the start of the combat. 

_This is the part I hate most_, Dany thought, already forgetting the emperor and his stormy gaze. Dany loathed the fighting pit and what it represents. A person's hurt and agony should never be another's entertainment. However, she had to begrudgingly agree that the gladiators had the most unifying effect on the citizens of Rome. Everyone in Colosseum was cheering, their roar almost deafening. Dany instantly understood why the new emperor chose gladiatorial combat as his very first public appearance. As two gladiators bowed and murmured their allegiance to their monarch, the emperor clapped once, commanding them to fight valiantly. Today's battle was to emulate Battle of the Seven Stars, a legendary battle which happened many centuries ago. Even as the battle grew more fierce, Dany felt herself losing interest. She wished she was in the temple, looking after the sacred fire. It never failed to give her comfort and relief which the battle produced none. _If only Kinvara were less strict_, Dany lamented. After Melisandre's banishment, Kinvara took the helm of the head priestess of the order. Even though she was gracious toward younger priestesses and acolytes like Dany and Missandei, she also had an unwavering sense of duty that did not allow Dany to pass over the chores she hated to attend. 

Instead of paying attention to the combat, Dany and Missandei spoke with each other in a hushed tone. As Vestal Virgins, they were expected to attend public events such as today's but that does not mean either of them enjoyed it. They were both rather bookish and preferred indoors, safely tucked inside the walls of the temple. Although they enjoyed the occasional visits to the local orphanage, the bloodthirsty atmosphere of the arena was a far cry from it. Dany reminded Mssandei that she had read about the very battle the gladiators were trying to reenact from the tome gifted by Jorah, a member of the imperial senate who was a frequent and devout patron of the temple. Missandei argued that she should stay away from him if she did not want to end up like Melisandre one day. Dany, in turn, teased her best friend about her peculiar relationship with the Torgo Nudho, the head of the Unsulied, an elite army of eunuchs which only answered to the emperor who thought it was wise to have standing army after witnessing the treachery of praetorian guards. Missandei bashfully replied that technically she would remain virgin even if she pursue further with him. At that, Dany could not restrain her laughter. Her mirth caught the emperor's attention and he was looking at her, again, just as intense. 

To avoid his gaze, Dany pretended to mend her hair, making sure that her silver hair was safely hidden behind the silken veil. As a Vestal Virgin, she had to hide her hair and wear pearly white stola which symbolizes her chastity and virginity. Thankfully, when she stole a glance toward him, he was looking at the battle like nothing happened. After that, Dany tried to watch the battle unfolding just like every other citizen so that the emperor would not pay her any mind and vice versa. As she focused on the battle, she soon figured out how badly the losing gladiator was hurt. However, he was still fighting valiantly against his foe even though it was quite clear he was doomed. She wished and wished that he would yield. It does not guaranty his survival, especially if the new emperor was anything like the former one Joffrey, however, there was always a chance in facing defeat and waiting for the emperor's mercy. As if the goddess above listened to her, the losing gladiator yielded. Now Dany anxiously waited for the emperor's verdict. Surprisingly, his thumb pointed toward the sky where the merciful Vesta watched and guided her followers. Dany felt gratitude she never once experienced with the former emperor. 

**Author's Note:**

> my first ever fic in GoT fandom. English isn't my first language so if you notice any of grammatical errors or misspelling just let me know! Thanks for reading.


End file.
